Si tu pouvais définir Duo, que diraistu ?
by Kowai
Summary: Bah le titre explique tout . Une question poser aux quatres G-boys qui vont y répondre à tour de rôle durant les chapitres. chap 2 a trowa maintenant !
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur : Kowai**

**Disclaimer : même si je le voulais au plus profond de moi, il ne m'appartiendrait pas. **

**Couple : 1x2x1 cité.**

**Genre : une questions posé aux G-boys, il doivent y répondre. Bien sûr, l'intéressé ne dis rien lui. **

**Note : Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Elfie, TOUS les chapitres lui seront dédiée. **

**Heero, si tu pouvais définir Duo en quelques mots, que dirais-tu ?**

Quelques mots ne suffiraient pas à le définir, il faudrait faire un roman ! 

Enfin bon, commençons. . .

Duo est l'homme de ma vie, il a toujours été là pour moi. Quand les choses n'allaient pas bien, c'est lui qui me prenait dans ses bras en me murmurant : « Ne t'inquiète pas, quoiqu'il arrive,  je suis l » 

C'est toujours ces mêmes paroles douces et rassurantes qu'il susurrait à mon oreille.

Douce mélodie, m'enveloppant dans un cocon protecteur.

 Duo est à la fois fort et faible.

Etre fragile ayant besoin de douceur. Ayant parfois peur, faisant des cauchemars.  C'est d'ailleurs souvent moi qui vais le calmer, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Dans ces moments là, c'est sûr, on pourrait le croire aussi fragile que du cristal, alors que en fait, Duo est aussi fort. . . 

Je l'aie vu tuer, quand il achève ces victimes,  cet être fragile devient sanguinaire, violent. . .     

Duo et Shinigami ne font qu'une seule et même personne quand il combat. Je me  souviens que la première fois,  j'ai eu peur, peur qu'il ne me tue moi aussi mais j'ai fini par comprendre et m'y habituer.  

Lorsqu'on le voit pour la première fois, au départ, on croit que la guerre est un jeu pour lui, qu'il ne remarque pas le nombre de victimes. Mais en y regardant de plus près, on s'aperçoit que justement, il en ait beaucoup plus conscient que nous. Il ressent la douleur des gens qu'il tue, au plus profond de son cœur. Un jour, je me suis demandé, si il se faisait subir cette douleur. Je ne parle pas physiquement, non, mais mentalement, dans son esprit. . .

Je n'ai jamais eu de réponse malheureusement.

Duo, malgré les apparences, est très renfermé sur lui-même, il ne parle que rarement voir jamais de lui, de son passé. Peut-être a-t-il peur ? Je ne sais pas. Beaucoup de mystère cache la vraie personnalité de Duo Maxwell. 

Personne n'a jamais réussit à le sonder, à savoir les sentiments exactes qu'il ressentait, à le connaître. En fait, je crois que personne ne le connaît réellement. Il y a toujours tout ce mystère qui le cache. Duo s'est forger un masque beaucoup plus puissant que le miens, et bien plus complexe. Il peut sourire mais être briser. Pleurer mais être heureux. Il laisse transparaître qu'un certains nombres de sentiments, les autres il les garde pour lui.

De toute façon, quoiqu'il arrive, le jour où son masque se brisera, je serais là pour le protéger. Je l'aime et je n'ai pas l'intension de le laisser tout seul . . .

Si mon cœur l'a choisit, ce n'est pas pour rien. Je serais prêt à mourir mille fois pour savoir que son regard améthyste reflète de la joie, une vraie joie, pas une fictive, quelque chose de pur. 

Duo est en quelque sorte un ange. . .

Ange triste

Ange déchu

Ange joyeux

Ange tout court.

Si l'on devait lui donner un nom, j mettrais « Ange » sans hésitation.

Parfois triste

D'autres fois joyeux

Mais toujours cachant un secret au fond de lui.

Tous ces mots à la suite des autres le représentent.

Lui toujours souriant, malgré les temps de guerre difficile, il a un sourire pour réchauffer les cœurs, et remonter le moral.

Si cet ange venait à s'éteindre, beaucoup de monde le pleurerait.

Duo a remplit les coeurs de joie, a redonner espoir aux gens désespéré.

C'est quelqu'un de bien et j'ai la chance de l'avoir auprès de moi. . .

Ce type est un don du ciel, un trésor.

J'aurais tant aimé le préserver de cette guerre, ces combats. . .

Peu de monde s'en sont aperçu, même lui à du mal à comprendre qu'on l'aime.

Rien ne pourrait le remplacer, un trésor du ciel, à préserver, cadeau plus précieux que tout.

Voilà ce que je peux vous dire de Duo Maxwell.  


	2. Trowa

Auteur : kowai (et oui toujours moi ^^)

Disclaimer : nop,  ais pas le droit de les avoir 

Genre : une question posée aux G - boys qui doivent y répondre.

Couple : 1x2x1 qui était cité dans le chapitre 1 sinon aucun couple cité.

Remarque : TOUS les chapitres sont dédiés à Chtite elfie coupine qui a eu son anniversaire le 10 Février !  

Le prochain chapitre c'est Quat-chou qui répond à la question ^^

V'là, bonne lecture !

**Trowa, si tu pouvais définir Duo en quelques mots, que dirais-tu ?**

Définir Duo ? Hm.

Je ne suis pas la personne la  mieux  placée pour parler de lui car je ne le connais pas autant que les autres, il ne vient jamais se confier à moi. 

Mais je vais faire de mon mieux. . .

Duo est une personne que je qualifierais de mentalement instable, vivant toujours dans le bruit, essayant perpétuellement d'oublier ses peurs, en vain.

Pour être plus clair, quelque chose le poursuit au fond  de lui, il a peur, il essaie de s'en protéger en se faisant remarquer.

C'est vrai qu'il est beaucoup plus sociable que moi, mais au fond, je pense qu'il est renfermé dans la douleur. En faisant des recherches, j'ai appris son passé. La douleur d'avoir perdu les gens qu'il aime le ronge. Seulement, il essaie de ne pas le montrer, car il sait parfaitement que, si lui commence à aller mal, toute l'équipe s'effondrera.   

Il a un poids sur le dos, celui de préserver sa bonne humeur pour que tout le monde garde une chose importante : l'espoir. 

C'est  vrai que nous ne sommes pas facile à vivre, je veux bien l'admettre. Duo fait preuve de courage, nous le blessons parfois avec des mots. C'est incroyable, ce que juste quelques mots peuvent faire à une personne. 

Vous savez, il faut dire aussi une chose sur Duo : lui non plus n'est pas facile à vivre.

Il est toujours en train de courir  partout pour qu'on voit qu'il existe, je me demande d'ailleurs, si il ne fait pas du bruit pour être sûr qu'il est vivant, et non en train de rêver ou cauchemarder plutôt.   

Si je devais le comparer à quelqu'un, je dirais un enfant.

Oui, un enfant tout seul dans le noir, cherchant son chemin, voulant fuir ses problèmes, la tristesse, tous ces sentiments dévastateurs.

Il s'est forgé un masque, sauf que, par rapport à Heero, Wufei et moi, ce n'est pas dans la solitude qu'il s'est enfermé, mais dans un bruit constant.

Il a peur d'être seul, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, là où il vivait, si tu étais seul et que le silence régnait, s'était qu'une personne venait de mourir, et que toi tu étais le prochain  sur la liste. 

Sa vie n'a pas dû être facile là-bas, hm.

En pensant à cela, ce n'est pas de la pitié pour lui que j'éprouve, mais de la tristesse. 

Je suis triste qu'un être comme Duo Maxwell ait vécu comme ça pendant des années.

Pourquoi les gens les plus fragiles doivent vivre les choses les plus épouvantables ?

Il s'est appelé Shinigami pour oublier sa vie, c'est vrai, tous les gens qui ont compté pour lui sont morts . . .

Ils y a bien  nous je pourrais vous dire. . .

Mais je ne sais pas si il éprouve ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle d'amitié envers nous, ses compagnons d'armes . . .

On l'a souvent disputé ou envoyé paître ailleurs et à chaque fois, il ne disait rien. Il allait dans sa chambre pour pleurer je suppose, je ne vois que ça de toute façon.

On a vraiment été des monstres avec cet esprit torturé. . .

D'ailleurs je m'en veux, on n'a jamais été tendre avec lui, alors qu'en fait, il ne cherchait qu'une chose, des bras amis dans lesquels il pourrait pleurer tous les jours où il a été triste ou désemparé. 

Il faudra que je pense à aller m'excuser, je le ferais croyez moi. . .

En me demandant de faire ce portait, vous m'avez fait prendre conscience de ce qu'il devait vivre, de la douleur qu'il éprouvait, cette même douleur qui nous brûle tous d'ailleurs . . . 


End file.
